My Appa
by Fangirl-nim
Summary: [UPDATED!] Luhan sangat menyayangi appanya. HunHan . Pedo!Hun. Daddy!Kink. YAOI. NC! DLDR! [Kemungkinan disc karena ffn di block speedy. Ada yang punya solusi?PM/Review juseyo]
1. PROLOG

**My Appa**

**By Fangirl-nim**

**Cast : Lu Han, Oh Sehun**

**Pairing : HunHan**

**Genre : Yaoi, Boys Love, Daddy! Kink, pedo.**

**Rating : M**

**Length : Prolog/?**

**Summary : Luhan sangat menyayangi appanya. HunHan. Pedo!Hun. Daddy!Kink. YAOI. NC! DLDR!**

**Disclaimer : All chara's belong to SM, God, and their parents. Story is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**.**

**THIS IS RATED M STORY! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! HATERS, SIDERS, AND PLAGIARIST JUST GO AWAY!**

**ALUR KECEPETAN, BAHASA GAK SESUAI EYD, TYPO DIMANA-MANAAAA**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

"Jadi?" Sehun menatap anaknya –Oh Luhan– dengan tatapan tajam, membuat Luhan merasa takut. Luhan hanya berani melirik sesekali ke arah Sehun sambil menunduk.

"Hikss..Luhannie minta maaf appa.. Luhannie berjanji tidak mengulangi lagi..ne?" Suara Luhan bergetar, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Bagaimana appa bisa mempercayaimu? Bukankah sebelumnya kau sudah berjanji tidak pergi bersama Xiumin Ahjussi lagi tanpa sepengetahuan appa? Hm?" Ya, ternyata ini adalah sebab Sehun marah kepada anaknya yang berusia 8 tahun itu, cemburu heh?

"Maaf appa.. tadi Xiumin ahjussi mengajak pergi ke taman bermain.. Appa tidak pernah mengajak Luhannie ke taman bermain..hiks." Luhan menjawab takut-takut. Air mata mulai turun membasahi pipi tembamnya. Ia sangat takut bila appa nya marah seperti saat ini.

"Tidak. Kau harus dihukum Luhannie!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya, membuat Luhan semakin takut. Kakinya bergetar, ingin jatuh rasanya.

"Tidak mau appa! Hiks.. Luhannie tidak mau dihukum.. hiks!"

"Oh.. Tidak mau? Baik. Kau bisa pergi dengan Xiumin ahjussi. Tinggal lah bersamanya! Appa tidak peduli lagi padamu!"

"Andwae appa! Hikss Luhannie sayang appa! Luhannie tidak mau tinggal dengan Xiumin ahjussi! Luhannie maunya sama appa! Hiks hiks." Luhan menatap sendu kearah appanya, air matanya terus berlomba-lomba untuk keluar. Sungguh, dia sangat menyayangi appanya.

"Tapi kau harus mau dihukum! Appa tidak akan menyakitimu, hukuman ini akan terasa menyenangkan. Appa janji." Seringai tipis tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Sehun.

"Jeongmal?! Luhannie mau! Tapi janji kita bersenang-senang ne?" Mata Luhan berbinar mendengar penuturan appanya itu.

"Iya, janji. Sekarang Luhannie buka baju ne?"

"Buka baju? Kenapa Luhannie harus buka baju? Luhannie malu appa.." Luhan menunduk sambil memainkan ujung kausnya takut-takut.

"Buka saja. Kau harus menuruti perintah appa!"

"Arrasseo appa." Dan Luhan pun mulai melepaskan pakaian di tubuhnya satu-persatu.

_'It's show time.'_ Sehun menyeringai licik.

.

.

.

.

_Next chapter.._

_"Eumhh.. Appa jangan makan punya Luhannie!"_

_._

_"Bibir appa, manis. Luhannie mau lagi ne?"_

_._

_"Eunnghh e-enaakk appahh.."_

_._

_"Argghh! Appoo appa hiks! Appa bilang hiks tadi tidak sakit hiks.."_

_._

_"Ssshh ahh Luhanniehh soo tight!"_

_._

_"Appaahh Luhannieh mau pipissh..."_

_._

_"Eumhh.. yang tadi enak appa! Luhannie mau lagi!"_

.

_Luhan sudah tidak polos lagi._

.

So.. how? Tbc or End?

.

.

.

Note : Hai! Ini ff pertamaku yang di publish, aku masih newbie banget ;A; . So, maaaaaaffff kalau masih banyak kekurangan di ff ku ini. Btw FF ini dibuat ditengah kesibukan ujian sekolah dan tryout hehehe. Aku harap reviewnya 17-20 an lah biar semangat lanjut kalo bisa lebih;A; gapapa ya target targetan gini? Kalian review satu kata doang gapapa kok :p

**Review?**


	2. The Punishment

**My Appa**

**By Fangirl-nim **

**Cast : Lu Han, Oh Sehun**

**Pairing : HunHan**

**Genre : Yaoi, Boys Love, Daddy x Son, Incest, Porn without Plot**

**Rating : M**

**Length : 1/end(?)**

**Disclaimer : All chara's belong to SM, God, and their parents. Story is mine.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING!**

**.**

**THIS IS RATED M STORY! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! HATERS, SIDERS, AND PLAGIARIST JUST GO AWAY!**

**ALUR KECEPETAN, BAHASA GAK SESUAI EYD, TYPO DIMANA-MANA**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

_'It's show time.'_ Sehun menyeringai licik.

.

.

Sehun menatap lapar ke arah Luhan yang tengah naked sekarang. Napsu yang ia pendam selama ini akhirnya bangkit (karena setelah kematian istrinya 2 tahun lalu, ia tidak pernah merasakan bercinta lagi). Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Luhan ke gendongannya, membawanya ke kamar Sehun.

"Cha, Luhannie tunggu disini ne?" Ia menurunkan Luhan dari gendongannya, lalu berjalan keluar–entah apa yang akan dilakukannya. Luhan hanya duduk diam–meskipun hatinya cemas, karena ia mengira Sehun akan membawa cambuk atau pisau dan semacamnya.

_Cklek_

Pintu terbuka, Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Sehun membawa selai coklat, sekotak susu coklat dan pepero stick rasa coklat juga. Sehun berjalan perlahan ke arah tempat tidur, kemudian menempatkan nampan berisi serba coklat tadi ke nakas.

Luhan masih duduk diam sambil melihat gerak-gerik Sehun yang sedang membuka pakaian.

"Kenapa appa juga membuka– woahh! Besar sekali.." Luhan tercengang. Baru kali ini ia melihat penis appanya. Dan itu benar-benar besar. Sekali.

"Mmh mulai sekarang, ini milikmu juga Luhannie." Sehun berkata sambil memegang–mengurut kejantanannya. Tidak menghiraukan ekspresi kagum sekaligus malu dari anaknya.

Setelah penisnya menjadi cukup keras dan tegang ia menghentikan kegiatan mengurutnya, mata tajamnya mengarah ke penis mungil Luhan yang masih terlihat lemas. Dengan perlahan ia menidurkan Luhan, mengambil selai coklat, lalu mengoleskannya ke penis Luhan.

"Appa? Junior Luhannie mau diapakan? Ngghh geli sekali appaa.."

"Diam ne sayang? Ini bagian dari hukumanmu..Luhannie akan menikmati hukuman kali ini." Sehun memposisikan wajahnya di depan penis Luhan lalu meniupnya perlahan, membuat Luhan menggelinjang kegelian. Suara desahan samar Luhan membuat Sehun gemas hingga akhirnya Sehun melahap penis Luhan.

"Eummh… appa jangan makan punya Luhannie! Ahhh nyaannh…" Sehun tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan Luhan, ia terus memainkan benda mungil di dalam mulutnya lagi dan lagi. Seketika tubuh Luhan tersentak saat ujung penisnya digoda oleh lidah Sehun yang lihai, tangan kecilnya meremas seprai putih dibawahnya. Desahannya makin kentara ketika Sehun memberi gigitan-gigitan di seluruh bagian penis Luhan, matanya berair karena kenikmatan yang melanda. Perutnya terasa geli, tergelitik serta mulas secara bersamaan. Desahannya bersahutan dengan decakan mulut Sehun dan penisnya.

Sehun makin beringas, ia memompa penis Luhan keluar masuk mulutnya. Memberikan pijatan dan lumatan menggunakan bibir tipisnya yang ahli. _In–out–in–out_. Berulang-ulang. Mengecupi lubang kencing anaknya, menggesek kulit lembut penis Luhan dengan giginya yang tajam, membuat Luhan geli dan ngilu secara bersamaan. Terus menghisap dengan kuat hingga pipinya melengkung ke dalam, merasakan cairan precum anaknya, juga memancing sperma pertama anaknya keluar.

"Appaahh Luhanniehh mau pipisshh mmhhh…" Luhan sudah hampir sampai rupanya. Perutnya bergejolak, semakin hebat dan hebat hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan cairan semennya untuk pertama kali–di dalam mulut appanya tercinta.

Napasnya memburu, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat–sungguh ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini. Mata sayunya menatap ke arah Sehun yang sedang menikmati cairannya yang tersisa, wajah Sehun terlihat benar-benar terangsang.

"Manis, seperti wajahmu Luhannie.." Sehun tersenyum, tangan besarnya membelai pipi Luhan. Kemudian ia mendudukkan Luhan di pangkuannya, mengambil satu pepero stick lalu meletakkan salah satu ujungnya diantara kedua belah bibirnya.

Luhan menatap heran ke arah Sehun, ia terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu–apa yang dilakukan Sehun dengan pepero stick itu? Ekspresinya membuat Sehun mulai gregetan(?) Dengan sigap ia menarik tengkuk Luhan dan memasukkan ujung pepero stick lain ke mulut Luhan yang sedikit terbuka. Luhan mulai mengerti, ia ingat ketika ia menonton game show dimana artis-artisnya melakukan ini–pepero kiss game.

Luhan pun mulai memajukan bibirnya, memakan stick itu perlahan–Sehun pun juga begitu. Sehun yang tidak sabaran langsung menggigit stick sampai habis, lalu melahap bibir Luhan. Tangannya menekan tengkuk anaknya dengan kuat, bibirnya melumat dengan ganas dan kasar. Luhan yang tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan hanya menikmati saja perlakuan appanya.

"Eummhh…" Luhan mendesah tertahan ketika tangan Sehun dengan lihainya memainkan nipple kirinya, mencubit–menyentil–mengusap, begitu berulang-ulang.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, mengamati wajah anaknya yang tampak begitu menggoda. Tentu saja! Pipi yang merah, bibir yang membengkak dan basah, dan mata yang sayu.. siapa yang tidak akan tergoda? Author saja tergoda /slapped/

"Bibir appa… manis. Luhannie mau lagi ne?" Luhan menatap Sehun penuh harap.

"Tidak sekarang Luhannie, appa mau mencicipi hidangan lain." Sehun mengambil kotak susu, menumpahkan isinya diseluruh tubuh Luhan. Ia menatap hasil kerjanya dengan puas, anaknya tampak lebih menggairahkan. Dengan penh napsu Sehun menjilati tubuh anaknya. Menyedot nipple anaknya bergantian, menghisapnya sampai merah dan menegang, memberi kissmark dan bitemark disana-sini, menjilat dengan cepat seolah kucing yang sedang kehausan, merasakan tiap jengkal dari tubuh darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Engghh sshhh appaa… ummhh.." Desahan Luhan kembali memenuhi kamar tempat mereka bercinta sekarang. Sehun sudah tidak kuat lagi, ia ingin segera melesakkan penisnya ke dalam lubang hangat anaknya. Tapi tidak sekarang, permainan masih panjang, dan ia masih ingin menggoda anak semata wayangnya itu.

Melihat mulut anaknya yang terbuka lebar, Sehun memutuskan untuk merasakan mulut Luhan terlebih dahulu. Ia merangkak ke atas tubuh anaknya, memposisikan penisnya di depan mulut Luhan. Mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan Sehun, Luhan memasukkan penis super besar appanya itu ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Tidak muat, tentu saja. Itu sebabnya ia berinisiatif untuk mengocok bagian penis Sehun yang tidak masuk ke mulutnya–mencoba memberi kenikmatan lebih untuk Sehun.

"Akkhh kau pintar sayangg.."

Mendengar pujian Sehun tersebut membuat Luhan makin bersemangat, ia memang selalu ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuk appanya. Mulai dari pelajaran, olahraga, kemandirian, dan sekarang… _sex_. Ia harus menambahkan itu di buku catatannya, mungkin ia juga harus _browsing_ seputar gaya bercinta melalui tab yang dibelikan oleh appanya–sebagai ganti teman bermain katanya. Haha, selamat Sehun, kau membuat Luhan tidak polos lagi rupanya.

Cukup dengan pemikiran tentang rencananya nanti, ia mulai memaju-mundurkan penis Sehun di dalam mulutnya. Tangan mungilnya meremas dan memainkan twinsball Sehun yang menggantung indah di depan hidung bangirnya. _Penis appa nikmat juga_, pikirnya.

Giginya mulai ikut berperan, mengeruk dan menggigit kulit penis Sehun. Sehun mengerang keras, anaknya memang cepat belajar, pikirnya.

"Ohh akhh sshhh teruss Luhanniee.." Erangan kenikmatan Sehun menggema. Luhan menjilat lubang kencing Sehun menggunakan ujung lidahnya, tangannya masih mengurut dan meremas batang penis Sehun yang tidak masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun akhirnya ikut andil, ia menggenjot kejantanannya dengan kasar–mengabaikan fakta bahwa itu membuat anaknya tersedak.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Luhan. Ia lebih suka bekerja sendiri, gerakan Sehun membuatnya tersedak berulang kali dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik. Isakan tertahan lolos dari tenggorokannya, dan hal ini justru membuat Sehun makin mengerang karena getaran mulut Luhan yang memanjakan penis besarnya.

_Sedikit lagi._

Sehun menggenjot makin cepat dan cepat.. hingga akhirnya..

_CROT_

Spermanya yang kental dan banyak memenuhi rongga mulut Luhan–yang senang hati menelannya karena rasanya manis–dan sebagian lagi keluar melalui celah bibir Luhan lalu mengalir ke lehernya, seksi. Sehun dengan segera menjilati spermanya sendiri yang meleleh di leher, pipi, dan sudut bibir Luhan. Luhan hanya mendesah dan terbaring pasrah sekarang, ia sudah lelah dan ngantuk. Tapi jika ia ingin berhenti, ia takut appanya marah karena ia tau ini belum selesai.

Oke, kini Sehun tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi untuk memasuki Luhan. Ia beringsut turun lalu melebarkan paha Luhan. Hole pink dan sempit Luhan terpampang di wajahnya, sangat menggoda untuk dijilat–tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak memberi penetrasi awal maupun pelumas terlebih dahulu. Ini hukuman, ingat?

Ia mengocok kejantanannya sebentar, lalu memasukkan penisnya sekali hentak.

"Arrgghhhh! Appo hiks.. appa bilang tadi tidak sakit hiks.. neomu appo.."

Seolah tidak menghiraukan tangisan anaknya, Sehun langsung menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan brutal. Sial, hole anaknya begitu sempit dan hangat.

"Akkhh Luhanniee so tight! Uhh.. bagaimana hukumanmuu hmm? sshh.." Seakan tuli, Luhan tidak menjawab perkataan Sehun, ia hanya menangis kesakitan di sepanjang genjotan Sehun. Apakah appanya tidak menyayanginya lagi? Luhan tidak tau.

Sehun masih terus menggenjot sampai akhirnya ia mengenai tonjolan daging di dalam sana. _Itu pasti prostatnya_. Sehun menghantam titik itu berulang-ulang, membuat Luhan menjerit kenikmatan karenanya.

"Akkhh apaa itu? Mmmh teruss appaaa disituuhh nnggh.." Luhan menggelinjang nikmat, ini lebih dari yang dirasakannya saat Sehun memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut. Ini jauh lebih nikmat, hingga ia ingin berteriak dan menangis karena nikmat yang datang bertubi-tubi.

"Ahhhh ahhh appaaaa.." Luhan yang dibutakan oleh kenikmatan mulai menggerakkan badannya berlawanan dengan Sehun. Badannya yang mungil naik turun berirama dengan genjotan appanya. Sehun yang merasakan gerakan brutal anaknya juga makin bersemangat, ia akan melakukan ini sering-sering, pikirnya. Memiliki anak seperti Luhan tidak sia-sia juga.

Sehun terus bergerak brutal, tangannya yang menganggur bergerak mengocok penis tegang Luhan. Meremasnya dengan keras dan kuat, seolah memaksa cairan sperma keluar.

Luhan terus mendesah keras. Mulutnya mengeluarkan suara seperti 'ahhh' 'ohhhh' 'appaahh moreee' berulang kali. Ia sudah terangsang hebat, begitupun Sehun. Mereka seakan tidak peduli lagi dengan status mereka yang notabene adalah ayah dan anak. Hal seperti itu tidak berlaku dalam kenikmatan duniawi, mereka menikmati setiap tetes dosa yang mereka buat, mereka hanya melakukan lagi, mengulangi lagi. Menghasilkan bunyi decakan dan benturan dari alat kelamin yang terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan. Terus dan terus. Mereka bergerak berirama, cepat, bergairah. Keringat melapisi badan keduanya, bau sperma menguar tajam di sekeliling ruangan. Mereka belum berhenti, sampai mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan-mereka tidak akan berhenti.

Setelah tusukan yang-entah keberapa kalinya- Luhan mulai merasakan ia dekat. Sangat dekat. Perutnya bergejolak, melilit, badannya menggeliat resah. Puncak dunia ada di depan matanya, nyata.

"Akkhh appaa Luhaann mau pipis laggiii mmhh"

"Bersamaa sayanghhh akkh, Luhan!"

"Apppaa!"

_Crot_

_._

Mereka klimaks bersama.

.

.

.

"Appa, kapan kapan Luhannie mau lagi ne?"

.

.

**END**

**Reyna's Note : **Maaf kalo gak hot, kurang panjang atau gimana karena aku gak pinter bikin nc/? Utang untuk My Appa udah lunas kan, saatnya fokus ke Office Antic. INI UDAH PALING MAKSIMAL. Cuma ini yang bisa aku persembahkan, jadi mohon maaf untk kekurangannya dan mohon beri kritik dan saran. /ilang/

**Thanks to**

Miracles 1206...BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE...gamuchablitz...Kitty-Boem98...Guest1...seraluhan...lina...exoshipper...dhee...OKSCBS...Luhanniebubble...Guest2...Bubbletea...Dian Kurnia...lisnana1...jungbyungie...stitchun...RZHH 261220...guest3...ohseheol...beng beng max...guest4...luwinaa...guest5...kimheeki...fangirl-shipper...CuteManlyDeer...cupcupcuphie12...joyer...HunHan Baby...reader...febydeer...Oh Luhan...withselu...Lussia Archery...junia angel...Eclaire Oh...Arisa Zhang...xuanjiayi3...hunhanminute...oh-seha...HyunRa...hunhan muah...siscaMinstalove...SonExopans...ParkHyunHa...Snow black...Upilluhanie...71088wolf...edogawa ruffy...0312luLuEXOticS...amel amel amel...alysaexostans...KimJongin... ... ...prisma exo...Guest6...Sehunhan...Oh Sehoon...Hunhan Shipper 31...Delu4Selu...Oh Xiaolu...Vita Williona Venus...nana...linlin...psychoYoungers...KWEK KWEK...Kimiko... ...chanchan19...exoo12...veninatsya...hannahDeer...exostan1127...Sehunnhan...Mayu...SerendaOh...1220...Nava Angela...nnurulles77...troll

.

.

**Review? Wajib! ^^**


	3. ATTENTION

ATTENTION SEMUA Reyna sekarang lagi bingung banget, speedy nge-block ffn dan reyna (takutnya) gak bisa publish FF lagi.. Ini aja publish pake proxy dan kalau pake proxy susah banget masukin dokumen. Ada yang punya solusi? Jawab juseyo :( 


End file.
